The Uncertainty Of Love
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: A sweet and some what funny Shigure and Ayame friendship story. Shigure finds Ayame dying from the cold in the street. To what lengths will Shigure go to save his friend? ShiAya and AyaShi.
1. Being Saved

_**The Uncertainty Of Love**_

_**Summary**: A sweet and some what funny Shigure and Ayame friendship story. Shigure finds Ayame dying from the cold in the street. To what lengths will Shigure go to save his friend? ShiAya and AyaShi._

**_.................................._**

_**Please review...**_

**………………………………………………………………………………………_._**

'_I'll think I'll give my baby brother a visit.'_ Ayame Sohma said to himself as he walked proudly down the street.

Why proudly? Because he was hot, and he knew it. He was tall and slender, with pale flawless skin and big, beautiful eyes that were a mix between yellow and green. But the most stunning thing about him was his beautiful shoulder length sliver hair that seemed to shine. For a twenty-seven year old he was very sexy.

Ayame was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the change in the weather until it was too late. _'Is it just me or is it getting very cold?' _

But still he kept walking; until it started to snow. "Damn it!" Ayame swore, shivering. _'I don't want to die out here! I'll never get to tease my little brother Yuki again!' _He thought.

Ayame turned into a snake, trying to keep warm, '_Shit'_ He thought. He then curled up into a ball and lay on the pathway.

**………………………………………..**

Shigure Sohma looked laid back, as always. He had his hands behind his head and a goofy smile on his face. For a thirty year old he was quite childish.

Shigure was tall and thin, with a well-built body. He had slightly tanned, flawless skin, black hair that fell into his eyes that were a beautiful chocolate brown colour.

He had been walking down the street, with no real purpose but stopped, shocked when he saw a half dead snake lying a few meters away. _'__Ayame? No!'_

Shigure skin had turned pale and he sprinted over to his friend. He bent down over his limp body and shook him slightly. "Ayame! Come on Ayame!" He said, afraid for his friend.

Ayame did not respond so Shigure gently picked him up and ran as fast as he could back to his house.

He entered Yuki's bedroom, because that was the closest bedroom to him and gently put the snake form of Ayame onto the bed.

'_Body heat! He need's body heat!' _Shigure thought, he hesitated slightly before striping off and crawling into the bed. He then held Ayame to his chest "Please be okay…" Shigure muttered slightly before falling asleep, Ayame still in his arms.

**…………………….**

Ayame woke up with a start, _'Where am I? Am I dead?'_ He could only remember passing out because of the cold.

Then he felt the human warmth surrounding his body.

'_So warm.'_ He thought as he looked down and saw the strong hands that were wrapped around his chest. He was a little scared and shocked, until he turned slightly and saw the face of his best friend Shigure.

Ayame smiled slightly knowing what must have happened_. 'Shigure must have found me and taken me to his house. That's sweet of him, and a bit daring too, I never thought he would willingly hold a man, while naked, knowing the other man was going to be naked too… Wow he must care about me more than I realized.' _

Ayame was touched by this show of friendship, knowing that Shigure had saved him.

He looked around, still in Shigure's arms_. 'This is Yuki's room! Shigure_ _must have just gone to the closest room.' _

Ayame then grinned, knowing how upset Yuki would be when he found them after school. His brother and his caretaker, naked in the same bed, in his bed.

He knew Yuki would not take that very well.

'_Yuki might even want to burn the bed.'_ Ayame thought, before grinning evilly and falling asleep again in his friend's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_**Please **__**Review...**_

_Would you like to see more of this? _


	2. Making Plans

_**The Uncertainty of Love**_

_**Summary**__: A sweet and some what funny Shigure and Ayame friendship story. Shigure finds Ayame dying from the cold in the street. To what lengths will Shigure go to save his friend? ShiAya and AyaShi._

_**..................................**_

_**Please review...**_

………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

Shigure slowly woke up, and hugged the now naked human body that was lying beside him_._

'_Thank god, he's alright.' _Shigure smiled in relief, feeling Ayame's pulse.

He was a little surprised when he felt Ayame move. "You're awake." He deadpanned.

"Shigure?" Ayame said, his voice soft. "Thank you, you saved me, I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. You are my favourite cousin, and my best friend." Shigure interrupted lazily.

Ayame smiled "I was about to say I owed you a new maid costume but---"

"Wait, you do owe me something, I'll take that outfit." Shigure grinned. "By the way, we should get out of here. The kids are going to be home from school soon, and Yuki's reaction to us in his bed won't be pretty."

Ayame laughed, waving his arms around. "Yeah, but it will be funny."

"Yes…" Shigure said, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Remember when we were younger? We used to pretend we were lovers?" Ayame asked.

"We still do." Ayame pointed out.

"I know, but not like we used to. I used to sneak in to your bedroom, and we would lye together, waiting for someone to come and find us. Do you remember?" Ayame said softly, smiling at the memories.

"Yes, and when they did find us, your Dad, my Dad, and our Uncles would always freak out." Shigure laughed.

"Let's do it! We are already here, and it'll be fun to do it again. And my brother has no idea we even pretend to be lovers. His reaction will be priceless." Ayame told Shigure.

"Okay, Okay, one time more time for the old days." Shigure sighed.

"Thank you." Ayame said, mock kissing his friend's cheek in delight.

"Oh by the way, Kyo is back. Also, we have a cute high school girl staying with us. She's works as the maid and is a friend of the boys." Shigure told Ayame.

"So that's why this bedroom is so clean. Wait did you say cute?" Ayame grinned.

Shigure nodded. "Very cute high school girl. She has a sweet, innocent, naive aura around her. Adorable."

"And her name is---???" Ayame questioned.

Shigure was about to answer when he heard footsteps approaching the house. "Here they come!" He grinned.

He then pushed Ayame back into the bed, and crawled on top of him.

"This is going to be great!" Ayame giggled evilly.

Shigure bent down and sucked on Ayame's neck, while Ayame moaned in delight.

The two men waited.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

They could hear voices now…

.............................


End file.
